Although the regulation of gonadotropin subunit gene expression and secretion by GnRH pulse frequency has been well documented in whole animals and cell culture systems, the molecular basis for this differential regulation is not understood. Our goal in this proposal is to uncover the molecular mechanisms underlying the pulse sensitivity of the gonadotrope cell. We hypothesize that the pulse sensitivity is conferred by the balance of transcriptional activators and co-repressors on the LHB and FSHB promoters. We also hypothesize that the levels of the activators and repressers are modulated by the frequency of pulses via distinct second messenger pathways. Initially, we will investigate the transcription factors and co-repressors that target the LHP and FSH|3 promoters. We have evidence that both activators (Egr-1, AP-1) and co-repressors (DAX-1, NAB-2, TGIF, SnoN) are induced at specific pulse frequencies. We will modulate the expression of each of these factors using lentiviral overexpression or siRNA knockdown to test their involvement in pulse decoding. Secondly, we will test the hypothesis that the GnRH-R activates Gs and cAMP signaling selectively at low pulse frequencies, but also activates Gq/11 and DAG/calcium and ERK signaling at high pulse frequencies. These studies will use a combination of standard biochemical measurements and state-of-the-art real-time measurements in live cells using newly developed FRET reporters. We will manipulate individual proteins in these signal cascades by lentiviral overexpression or siRNA depletion to test the effect on both signaling and gonadotropin expression and secretion. We furthermore hypothesize that the steroid hormone milieu will alter the expression of elements of these pathways and, consequently, the response of the gonadotrope to pulses of GnRH. Lastly, we will create genetic models of disrupted pulse sensing through genetic manipulation in the mouse. These genetic models will include cell-specific transgenic overexpression of selected co-repressors as well as gonadotrope-specific deletion of components of the Gs and Gq/11 pathways using cre-loxP technology.